


Colors

by Crying_Angel



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, JYJ - Fandom, K-pop
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crying_Angel/pseuds/Crying_Angel





	Colors

Сегодня был особенный день, один из тех немногих, когда у группы внезапно выпадало что-то из запланированного графика и они оказывались свободны. Целый день отдыха! Именно поэтому сейчас Ючон крутился на кухне своего недавно приобретенного кафе, с любопытством заглядывая во все шкафчики и расспрашивая кондитеров о заинтересовавших его мелочах. Мать с умилением поглядывала в его сторону, время от времени улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
А за столиком в небольшой боковой комнатке, рассчитанной не столько на vip-посетителей, сколько огороженной от основного зала в надежде, что кто-то из группы захочет заглянуть в кафе и посидеть спокойно, не опасаясь чрезмерного внимания поклонников, с книгой в руках сидел Чанмин. Рядом с ним в чашке остывало кофе и таяло в блюдце мороженое. Но, судя по сосредоточенному выражению лица и морщинке, пролегшей между бровей, Чанмин был слишком далеко мыслями отсюда, чтобы заметить подобную мелочь.  
Ючон мягко опускает руку на его плечо:  
\- Вопрос, конечно, глупый, но неужели хоть какая-то книга за последний месяц смогла тебя заинтересовать?  
Чанмин лишь едва заметно кивает, давая понять, что вопрос услышан и приподнимает книгу так, чтобы Ючон смог прочитать название, вытесненное золотыми буквами на коричневой обложке.  
\- "В тот день, когда мир вокруг стал цветным"? Та самая книга, о которой орут на каждом перекрестке и мозолят глаза журналы и телевидение? Ты наверное шутишь, ты же говорил что современные книги - это абсолютно бесполезная трата времени и денег. Что же в ней такого, что даже тебя заинтересовало? - Ючон подтаскивает стул и садится рядом, укладывая подбородок на плечо донсэна и пытаясь прочитать хотя бы пару строк. - И что это за название такое непонятное?  
\- Всего лишь про то, как могут менять людей чувства. - Чанмин отклоняется в сторону и с превосходством в голосе, занудным тоном лектора старается показать свое отношение к попыткам отвлечь его от чтения ради каких-то глупостей. - Ты можешь представить себе мир, который всегда раскрашен цветами радуги?  
\- Но для меня он всегда такой, когда ты рядом... - Недоуменно бормочет Ючон, отрывая взгляд от страницы.  
Они молча смотрят в глаза друг другу, а потом лицо Чанмина смягчается и на нем проступают эмоции.  
\- Я знаю, хён. Больше чем кто-либо другой на свете.  
Они улыбаются друг другу, словно разделяя какую-то общую шутку, понятную только им одним.  
Маленькая тайна, которую они сохранят для себя от всех. Краски, которыми не хочется делиться больше ни с кем. Улыбки, которые предназначены только друг другу. И целый мир, который разделен только на двоих в надежде, что он вечно будет сиять цветами радуги...

 

by ~Плачущий Ангел~  
28.05.2009


End file.
